A Dark God Reborn
by TheDani132
Summary: After the Defeat of Majoras Wrath, Link prayed to the Gods to give Majora a second Chance. Harry wakes up with Nightmares of being beaten by a Man clad in white with a big ass sword. Selective Weysley Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Snape Bashing, Redeemed Dumbledore and very Au after he gets his Letter.


**This is a storyidea i had for a while now and thought that it might be good.**

 **sooo...have fun?**

 _Majoras Moon, Final Boss Fight:_

Link with his Firce Deity Mask was Fighting Majoras Wrath. The fight was long and brutal but in the End Link´s Determination to overcome the evil saw him win through Force. As he stood over

the dyeing from of Majora he raise his sword so it was directly between his Eyes.

"May the Three Godesses give you freedom and peace in the Next Life that was refused to you in your current excistence"

Link drove the sword through Majoras Skull with a final yell and unnotice by him or Majora, the Triforce simbol on Links left Hand glowed brifly before vanishing again.

 ***I AM A LINE BREAK***

Harry woke with a small yelp. He had Nightmares again but these were Different.

Usually he would dream of screams and green light. but this time his dreams were different.

He saw how he fought a tall man in white Clothes with face paint and the stranger killed him.

What Harry in his paniced state did not notice was that his eyes shone a little bit golden before vanishing again. Tomorrow whas his 11th birthday and he and his Family were on the Run from something that was sending him Letters. he shook his had and laid back down, the weird dreams allready forgotten.

 ***I AM A TIME SKIP***

Harry entered the Leaky Couldron with Hagrid and got instantly mobbed. He hated it so much, he started to feel something. But since nobody payed attention to this eyes, nobody noticed how his Pupils glowed Golden and time itselfe slowed down. Harry noticed it and did not question it. He took Hagrids Hand and ran through the Backdoor. Time started to flow normaly again.

Hagrid did not seem to notice so Harry just followed him when he opened the way to Diagon Ally.

Harry was staring at all the Magic on display and liked all of it. What surprised him was how it was like you step back into the Middle ages. The only thing missing where the Knights.

They where not disturped when they went to Gringots but when Harry saw one of the Goblinguard that stood infront of the Doors he felt a nudge in his Memories.

Before Hagrid could say anything he whisperd "Goblins" in wonder. They were one of his favourite creations...wait that is not right? what was he thinking? Harry shook his head and walked through the doors. The moment he passed them a loud Bell could be heard ringing through Gringots. Every Goblin that was inside froze in shok and turned to the Door. Even the guards outside came back in to see what had triggerd he Bell of Deitys. It only rang to signal the arrival of a minor or Greater God. All the way up to the Old Gods and Outer Gods but they rarely to never visted the Goblin Nation.

What surprised every Goblin and even the Humans still in the Bank was a Goblin, that ran through hidden Doors into the Hall. He wore a Golden Robe and a Crown with Rubies. That was Ragnok, the Goblin King. Normally when a lesser Deity, A human who gained the status of Deity or Hero, entered the Bank and the Bell rang, a Formal Goblin from the Higher ups would appear. So every Goblin and a few Humans who new what the Bell meant were sure that a Greater Deity or an Old one had set foot into the Bank. Oh how wrong they were.

Ragnok scanned the Room for the one that triggered the Bell. He always god a Note when this Happend naming the Deity so he was nearly Pissing himself when he read the Name of the First God. Majora, Lord of Shadows, Father of Many, God of the Dead.  
He felt the aura emiting weakly from a joung wizzard who stood beside a stunned Half-Giant (The Goblins can feel Magical auras so they know about Hagrit beeing a Half-Giant)

Rangnok imidiatly knew what he must do. He went to the Boy and saw to his surprise that it was Harry Potter. The Boy...no the God had an confused loo on his face when Ragnok walked to him. He bowed deeply before him and said in a booming voice to the young...old God

"Greetings, Maker of Races and Destroyer of Light. The Folk of the Mines and War greet thee and extend a Hand in Peace to the Old one. We hope, that this lowly King has not angered the old one in anyway and if so, you are pleased to do with us as you see fit."

During that speech the other Goblins had stunned the other occupants and altered their Memory. All except Hagrid and of cource the Old God.

When no recognission to his speech was given the Goblin King was confused. He looked up from his still bowed Position and looked right at the Old one. He saw that the Boy had a confused and frightend look on his face and he seemed to not know what was going on.

Rangok immideatly remebered the Last visit of the Goddes Hylia. She had said that one Day a God will appear in the Bank and will not remeber what he was or know what he could be.

He would have never thought that it was the Banished God that was defeated by the Hero of Legend. Even Goblins heard of the Hero Link. He may reside in another Dimantion but Goblins and Dwarfes always keep in Contact with theyr bretheren in other Diamentions. Like Gorons. They heard of course that Majora went Mad with Power and was sealed into a Mask and Later killed by a reincarnation of the Hero of Legend. They never thought that this God would be Reborn into theyr world...they would have to use a Ritual to unlock all his Memories. The poor Lad seemed to sleep little. He expected that some Memories would Bleed through and show themselfes as Dreams.

"Harry Potter" King Ragnok did Notice the stiffening of the other Goblins as they realised that the creator of they Race could not Remeber, "I need to speak to you in Private. If you would follow me to my Office"

He bowed again and was about to go when he was stopped by a voice as Deep as his

"Now wait just a moment...Dumbledore gave me strikt Orders to only go to his Trust Vault and then go shopping with him. He will not have time..."

He stopped when he Noticed that every Weapon was drawn and Pointed at him. Harry looked around fearfull and asked the King "Could Hagrid come with me to this meeting? He is the first Person i that helkped me in the Magical World."

Wen Harry finished he noticed the confused looks on the Goblins faces.

"Of cource . If you would Follow me please."

They went through the hidden Doors the King came out of and they sealed themselfe back into a unasuming wall. Buisniss on the Main Floor returned to Normal but every Wizzard seemed to Notice rgar Every Goblin was Nervous.

When Harry, Ragnok and Hagrid entered the Office of the King, they were offert Throne like Chairs immediatly and sad down.

"I will now tell you why it is Important that we speak Alone." He took a deap Breath "How Familiar are you with the Old Religion? The Old Gods, The Outer Gods and the Multiverse in Generall?"

As he saw the Confused look he sighted...nobody had explaned the young God anything.

"You see, some times Gods visit this Earth. When they enter this Bank, a Bell rings to bring Notice to the Presence of a God. These Bells are in a few other Places as well. The Ministry, Hogwards and such." He loked at Harry to see if he Understood so far. He saw the small nod and wanted to explain further, but was stopped when he saw Harry raising his Hand.

"I have a Question" a small nod from Ragnok "When this Bell only Rings when a God or Deity enters the Building, why did it Ring when i entered?"

The King understood now how little he actually knew. "You see, sometimes Gods go against the Natural Order of the Universe. They want Power of other Gods or the Destruction of the Mutiverse. The Gods that try this are either sealed away or become Reborn a few Lifetimes to learn a lesson." He saw the dawning of Understanding in Harrys eyes. "Do you sometimes have weyrd dreams that seem like Memories?" a small nod and a sigh from Ragnok. "Well you see, your Memories of a Deity are Blocked but some Memories bleed through. We could perform a Ritual that would Unlock it and all of your Powers, but you would have to relearn Controle over them"

Harry was thinking hard They ,ust be Mistaken he thought, a Freak like me could never be a God...but he had valid points. He would Try the Ritual. The worst that could Happen would be that he was a Deity of Alkohol or Cheese or something.

*In another Universe Sheogohrat randomly threw Cheese at people while in another Universe Deoniseus felt like somebody was talking about him*

"Ok...i will try this Ritual...may i ask first what my Name was?"

"Of cource Your Name was Majora"

The second the Name left his Lips Hagrid fainted and fell to the floor.

 *** AAAAND I WILL END IT HERE. do you like it? do you hate it?...i hope you had fun...i wil go to bed now***


End file.
